Stone'd
by Fonger
Summary: He knew it was wrong. That was the worst part, just knowing that what he was doing totally undermined his genius level intelligence. And that was why Richie Foley simply could not stay away.. Warning! Rated M for HotGear and mentions of illegal drug use!


Warning: This fanfiction contains yaoi which means boy-on-boy, bad words, plus some mentions of illegal drug use. If that just isn't your style then perhaps you should read something else.

Disclamer: I am not responsible for any squee-attacks that may be caused by the reading of this and I do not own any of the characters used here from the show static shock nor do I make any money off this.

A/N: I EAT FLAMES FOR BREAKFAST!! On with the fic!

* * *

He knew it was wrong. that was the worst part, just being aware that what he was doing totally undermined that usually genius level intelligence of his. And that was why Richie Foley could simply not stay away. Being free from over-whelming brainpower and having the chance to only float. Float across a sea of ignorant bliss with no cares or worries in the world. Hell, it was addictive. And so was his supplier, the man who Richie began to depend on. Crave just as much as the drugs he sold because he came with it. Not only was the dealer a perk to his current situation but the blond geek had to admit he might actually be falling for that big redheaded brute. He was so...

Sexy? Handsome? Were those the right terms? Perhaps the guy was hot.. yes, that seemed to fit the bully perfectly. Francis stone, otherwise known as F-Stop on the streets, was unbelievably hot in every sense of the slangified word. And, apparently, the gang-banger thought something similar of Richie as well if the way his lips were clasped around the teen's already bruised collar-bone had any say or sway in the matter of appreciation.

Richie, alias name gear, was in quite a pickle. Not that he was complaining or attempting to escape the said dill-flavored food, but it certainly was somewhat of a problematic state. He was exactly $720 US dollars in debt to the sex-devil that was F-Stop and digging deeper into that well everyday. Still, richie was a smart kid. Got good grades, could spell your pants off on any given day, and knew the square-root of pi by heart but as of tonight he couldn't form any coherent words aside from the occasional "Nnn.." or "Ohmygod" (which by now sounded like one word..) and an ever-articulate "Ahh-! F-Frankie.."

According to the great and powerful(ly sexy) F-Stop, when little Gear came over to get his fix with no money to pay for it, the younger male should work off his ious with his body. which, also according to the dealer, was a bit of an interest to him. richie had blushed madly when francis mentioned he wondered how fast the einstein could solve algebraic equations with a hard-on. then the seventeen-year-old had mumbled "about three a minutes" and they wound up where they were now.

Richie couldn't help gasping as Francis pulled away from ravishing the young man to peer up into his face deviously. With glasses askew and practically dropping from the bridge of his nose, the blond looked confused as well as aroused. And simply fuckable. Not to mention his cheeks were beet-red, rivaling the same shade as Frankie' hair. "And you said you're a virgin?" the high schooler nodded dumbly, not trusting that any of this was real but not stupid enough to break up the wonderful dream. F-Stop gave a shake of his head and an amused chuckle, threading a hand through the kid's short golden locks, "Damn, Foley, what a mistake those chicks made lettin' a fine piece'a ass like you waste away at some computer screen."

* * *

A/N: Yays for drabble. I got this idea after watching a movie called Go on the Logo channel. Yes; the title is corny and so was the ending plus there's probably a million little mistakes I missed but whatever. I tried, damn it! And I realize it's short but there's a 60% chance I might continue so hush.

Read and review please! all those who review get responses and cookies of the chocolate-chip persuasion. Thank you lots, peoples!


End file.
